Simon and Jeanette
by Simon Alex
Summary: Do you knew that a little project can give you big problems.? Cause it can.! And Simon know it very well.
1. 1 A normal day

**This is the first chapter of my FanFic story.! Hope you enjoy it.!**

"where are you.? I give up.! I'm bored.!" said Simon to his brothers and sisters. They were playing hide-and-seek all the day and it started to be boring. "ahh...," everybody said in a sarcastic voice tone. "come on Simon, you're the only one who is bored.!" said Alvin, "no, I'm not the only one" said Simon with an angry gesture. "ok, you're not the only one," Alvin said with some scare, remembering what had happen on that school dump. "you want to go to the house.?" Sometime later all the munks were in the house having a great dinner "mmm.! This dinner was nice" said Brittany "thanks.! You like it kids.?" ask Dave "yes. Thanks Dave" said all the munks "ok so, now you finished, I think it's time to go to sleep" "ok" said everyone. Some more time later they were ready to go to sleep "night kids" said Dave, "night Theo" "night Eleanor" "night Simon" "night Jeanette" "night Alvin" There was some silence for a moment "Alvin.?" said Dave, "Alvin.!" "Oh. Eh. What.?" said Alvin with a sleepy voice. "why you didn't reply to Britt.?" ask Dave. "she talks to me.?" "yes she did." "oh.. Eh.. Sorry Britt. Night." said Alvin and he return to his sleep.

Time later, when everybody were sleeping, Simon woke up from a really weird dream. Then he sit on his bed and rub his head and yawn "that was a weird dream...," he said to himself, "I hope that would never come true..." he, then, get up of the bed and went to his bookshelf and get a notebook to write his dream (to remember it in the morning). "and there is it" he said when he finished to write it down. "What are you doing" said a voice behind him and he turn to see who was...

**This is the end of my first chapter. If you like please review this chapter. I will update my story tomorrow. Bye c=**


	2. 2 The dream

**Hi everybody. Thanks for the ones who are following my story. This is my second chapter. Enjoy it.!**

When he turn to see who was, he saw Jeanette. She had an sleepy face. "oh.. Well.. It is nothing Jeanette" said Simon with some shy in his words. "really.?," said Jeanette, "cause I saw you writting something on that notebook." "hehehe..." "please show me, you can trust me." said Jeanette getting closer to Simon, "I-I know I can, but I can't show you" "why.?" "cause... Cause... I don't know..." "please Simon," said Jeanette getting closer to him. "I promise I would not say nothing, ok.?" "ok, I guess" said Simon gaving the notebook to Jeanette. She was reading the dream that Simon wrote. "you really dream this.?" ask Jeanette. "yes I did" An uncomfortable silent cover the whole room, when Alvin woke up to see what's happening. "what's new.?" "nothing, nothing." said Simon grabbing his notebook back. "What's that.?" said Alvin pointing to Simon's notebook. "this.?," said Simon showing his notebook, "this is my science notebook, I forget to study. Hehe..." "really.? so you'll not get mad if I take a look to it." said Alvin with a sarcastic expression "yes I will Alvin" "ok, ok, calm down bro." when they end their conversation they go to bed to continue sleeping, but Simon couldn't sleep again that night. He was thinking about that dream, that weird dream.

(the next day)

Everybody were breakfasting to then go to school, but Simon wasn't there. "where's Simon.?" ask Dave when he woke up to take a shower. "I don't know." said all the munks. "i'm here" said Simon wobbling to one side to another. "what happen to you Simon.?" said Dave picking up him. "I didn't have a good slept yesterday" "why.?" "I-I don't know, I just couldn't slept" "oh well, I think you shouldn't go to school today, you have to rest" "ok" then Dave carried Simon to his bed and leave him there to rest. But in that moment the same dream came to his mind again...

**That was the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. Bye c=**


	3. 3 Homeworks

**Hello again my friends.! this chapter was some difficult to do, so I hope you would like it.**

(in Simon's dream)

He was in a big white house, it was an awesome house: the stairs was in a cool espiral form, the floor was cristaline and the doors had an image of a tree in every door. When he saw to his arms, he saw he was carrying a little munk. Then a voice call him, a women voice. He walk up stairs to go to a room with the door open.

(end of the dream)

Then someone woke him up. "Simon, are you ok.?" he saw Jeanette sitted on his bed. "y-yes. Why.?" "cause you was murmuring things" "what things.?" he sitted on his bed too and rubbed his head, "I don't know, I didn't understood you." "oh, ok." "do you feel better.? You looked very tired" "yes, I feel better. I *yawns* should go to do homeworks" "ok" Simon get up of his bed and take off his bed shirt to put his sweater. Jeanette was looking at him. "he's really handsome.!" she said to herself. Then Simon put him sweater and go to his bookshelf to take out his science notebook. He was looking for projects to do and he looked that there was a project of the 'solar system'. He started to do it with some books he had on his bookshelf. He spent 4 hours doing the project. "wow.! I finally do it. It was easy" he said to himself. "I think I should have some relax" he said and he went to the living room to see TV with his brothers and sisters. But he forget to take out a water of glass that he left near of his project...

**Hope you like it. The dream was a dream that I dreamed, but it wasn't a little munk, it was a baby (o.o). But that doesn't matter, Please review. c=**


	4. 4 The beggining of the problems

**This is the best and larger chapter of this story (I think) enjoy.!**

When the TV show end, Simon remember to hoard his project from Alvin, before he can 'destroy it'. He went to his desk, and he saw Alvin holding the glass of water that he left. "ALVIN.!" Simon shout, "AHHH.!" Alvin yell with scare dropping the glass on the desk, ruining the project. "ALVIN.! THAT WAS MY SCIENCE PROJECT.! YOU RUIN IT.!" "Sorry Si... I didn't meant to do it" "YOU ALWAYS SAY THE SAME THING.! YOU NEVER MEANT TO DO ANYTHING.!," he said with an angry gesture "YOU ALWAYS RUIN ALL THE THINGS I DO, YOU RUIN IT.!" he started to cry "EVERYTHING, JUST EVERYTHING, ALSO MY LIFE..." and he sit on the floor to cry "I-I'm sorry Si, I really didn't meant to, i'm really so..." "get out of here *sad sigh* please". Alvin left the room with guilty and pain on his heart.

(That night)

Simon was trying to find the information that he had writted on his last project but he couldn't and he was making some noise in all the house, when Jeanette went to the living room to see what's going on "hi, what are you doing.?" "trying to remake my project" "what happen to your project" "Alvin ruin it, again" "umm. can I help you.?" said Jeanette getting close to him again "yes please." they were talking and writting all the night on the living room. They spent 2 hours doing the project (again). "there is it.! Again.." said Simon with a sarcastic voice "nice.!" "thank you Jeanette" "welcome." an uncomfortable silent cover the living room again, but the silent stop when Simon gave a kiss on the cheek to Jeanette. She looked to Simon really amazed, but Simon ran to his room as fast as he could. "wow..." murmured Jeanette rubbing his cheek.

(more time later)

"Simon, are you there.?," said Jeanette knocking his door. "c-can you open me the door please.?" then Simon opened the door and went to sit in his bed. "you hate me really.?" said Simon with his ears and head down. "no I don't" "I-I'm sorry I really didn't meant to" Said Simon with a sad expression looking at the floor "don't have to apologize" said Jeanette getting close to him and lifting his head with her hand "yes I have Jeanette, I didn't had to kiss you" Said Simon with some tears on his face "it wasn't your fault Simon," said her cleaning his tears, "I kinda like it" "you did.?" "yeah" they were looking with an smile on their faces. "can you give me another kiss.?" ask Jeanette "only if you want." "yes I want" said Jeanette getting closer to him, and they kiss each other with passion and for some odd reason, the door closed...

**That was the end of my 4 chapter. Hope the ones who are following me liked this chapter. See you later.! Bye c=**


	5. 5 Chapter 5

**This is the 5 chapter.! O.o this chapter was really difficult to do. :S If someone have ideas to continue my story, send me a PM. Enjoy.!**

The time has passed from that night between Simon and Jeanette and their relationship was better than ever. But there was a little problem, a very little, little problem with Jeanette. One day, when they were about to lunch, Dave was cooking hamburgers. "they are ready.?" ask Alvin trying to make Dave mad "no" "and now.?" "no.." "how about now.?" "NO.!" Said Dave with an angry voice and Alvin just laughed at his expression. Jeanette hadn't a good day, so she went to Simon "Simon, I don't feel so good..." he gave her a hug and said "what's wrong.?" "I don't know, I feel nausea" she said rubbing her belly "do you want some water.?" "yes please." then Simon go and gave her a glass of water "thanks Simon" she said with an smile on her face. But the water didn't make any effect on her. When they were lunching in the garden, something happen. "are you ok Jeanette.?" ask Dave looking at her, "yes I am" reply Jeanette "are you sure.? You look sick" "i'm ok, thanks" but in that moment she jump out of the table and vomit in the grass. Simon look at her and jump out of the table to help her. "are you ok.?" "no, I don't feel so good..." she said with a disgustive expression. "come on kids," said Dave getting up of the table "we should take Jeanette to an hospital" he said grabbing his car's keys. Then Simon picked up Jeanette and helped her to enter to the car.

When they were on the hospital, a nurse attend them "my name is Rosa," said the nurse "how can I help you.?" "thanks, eh, can you call a doctor please, my daughter is sick" said Dave "follow me" when they were in a clinic a doctoc came out "hi, how can I help you.?" "my daughter is sick, can you make her a test please.?" ask Dave "ok come here" he said looking at Jeanette. They enter "my name is Reuben, can you tell me what do you feel.?" ask the doctor, "I feel nausea" said Jeanette rubbing his belly again, "that's all.?" ask Reuben, "yes, I guess" "ok, if that's all, can you come here, to this machine." and he show her a big machine "ehm. Ok." Some time had passed and the doctor finally end his test and he ask to Jeanette "how old are you.?" "I have 16 years old, in chipmunks age" "ok, so let me tell you that you're pregnant"

**Hope you liked it. Please review c=**


	6. 6

**It's being difficult to me to create chapters, if someone have ideas please send me a PM or review me. **

Jeanette's eyes opened at Reuben's words "that's impossible" "no it isn't" said Reuben showing a picture of her little munk. "please don't tell my father" said Jeanette "sorry, but I have to" "no, please don't. Say him that I have a stomachal haemorrhage or something, but don't say him nothing please." Reuben gave a big sigh and say "ok, but if him find out that you are pregnant, you will say him that I make a mistake, ok.?" "ok, ok, I will, I will" said Jeanette with a happy sigh. Then Reuben go with Dave and told him that she had a very contagious ill and that she had to stay there for months. Dave accept all conditions for her stay and he went to her room and said "hope you get better" and he gave her a kiss on her forehead "bye" then Simon came to her to gave her a hug, and a kiss on her cheek "hope you get better, I love you" said Simon with a smile on his face, and they left the hospital "he's the father of your baby really.?" ask Reuben when Dave and the rest of the munks left, "I don't know"

**I know it wasn't the best of my chapters, but I hope I didn't fail you. PS: I need reviews and Private Messages with ideas for my story, I need some help. Bye c=**


	7. 7 Alex

**Enjoy.!**

Some months had passed and Jeanette finally gave birth to her munk. She stayed in the hospital more that they expect. "ok, I make what I promised to you, now you have to do the same" said Reuben, "ok I will, and thanks" "take this basket," he gave her a little basket, "I know you don't want any of your siblings, and you father, find out that you have a baby, so you can hide him here" "thanks Reuben" she said and left the hospital. Outside were Simon and Dave, waiting for her. "hello Jeanette.!" they said with a smile, "hello.!" she said, "I miss you" "we miss you too." both said. Then, they enter to the car and they were on the way to their house. "so. How was the stay in the hospital Jeanette.?" ask Dave, "it was boring, I had nothing to do." "umm, ok" then she looked to Simon, "I don't want you to know that we have a child..." she said to herself. "...and why the others didn't come" she ask to Dave, "cause Alvin have a cold, and the others wanted to take care of him." "oh, poor Alvin.." She said and make sense that they were on their house. "I have to run to my room as fast as possible" she think. "kids.! We're here.!" said Dave "hi Jeanette, are yo..." ask Brittany but she was interrupted by Jeannete "yes, yes I am." "but you didn't hear what I want to tell you.!" Brittany said with an angry gesture, "no, but I knew what you wanted to ask me" she said running to her room.

(that night)

Jeanette was sleeping after a dreary day, when her baby started to cry. "what's wrong.?" she asked, but he didn't reply and gave her a hug, "continue sleeping Alex, you should sleep." "look.!" Alex said pointing to Alvin. "oh... Eh... Hehehe... Hello" she said, "uwncle Awvin.!" Alex said. "... What he said.?" he ask, "and who's him and what he's doing here.?" "he's... he's..." she said when Alex interrupt her "mommy, hungwy" a deeply silent was covering all the room, but the silent disappear when Simon enter to the room too "what's happening.?" he said with a yawn and rubbing his eye, "daddy.!" Alex said pointing to Simon, "... What he said and who is he.?" said Simon with scare, "mommy," Alex said pointing to Jeanette, "daddy." he said pointing to Simon. Then Simon's eyes opened and he faint.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review for ideas. Bye c=**


	8. 8 More problems

**8 chapter.! Enjoy.! :D**

Alvin just looked to Simon when he faint. He was so scared and confused, his brother have a child.! "daddy.?" said Alex, "awre you ok.?" Alvin picked up Simon and said, "what you two have done.?" and he went to leave his brother in his room. Then he return to Jeanette's room, "he's really your kid.?" ask Alvin. Jeanette was so scared that she couldn't answer to Alvin question. "ok, I had enough," Alvin said and he turn to get out of her room, "I will tell the others." "no, Alvin please." said Jeanette, but Alvin wasn't there. "mommy, hungwy" Alex said, "i'm hungwy" "not now Alex" she said and leave the room to stop Alvin. Then Alex crawls through all the rooms making some noise. "what's that.?" Brittany said to herself with some huff, and she get up to see what it was. "Alvin, you're the one who is making noise.?" she ask, "no, I have bad n..." but he was interrupted by Jeanette, who was stopping his mouth with her hands. "hehehe..." she laugh, and Britt only get mad at what she had saw. "hungwy" Alex said behind Britt. Britt turn around to see who was, and she saw Alex crawling behind her. "aww," she said picking up Alex, "you're so beautiful, yes you are." and she gave him a hug. "awnt Bwittany" he said. "oh my..." Jeanette murmured and ran to her room, making Alvin fell down. "eh.. What you said.?" "Bwittany.!" Alex said with a big smile on his face. "who's you're parents.?" she ask to the little munk, "ehm.. S-Simon, J-Jeanette" Alex said. Then Brittany looked to Alvin with confusement on her face. "told you." Alvin said.

**Hope you like it. Please review for ideas. Bye c=**


	9. 9 Questions

**Thanks for the ones who are following me.! I'm really happy doing this story and I hope you're enjoying it.**

Brittany and Alvin went to Jeanette's room to make her 'some' questions. "Jeanette.!" Brittany said knocking the door, "Come out.! You need to answer some questions.!" but in that moment Alex started to cry, "calm down," she said gaving a hug to him, "it's not your fault." she said when Jeanette open the door. "he's your baby.?" she ask, "mommy.!" Alex said, trying to reach Jeanette, "y-yes he is.." she said picking up Alex, "and who's the father.?" she ask looking with angry to Alvin, "don't look at me. i'm not his father" Alvin said when he look that Simon was walking to them. "oh God.." Simon said rubbing his head. "hello guys." he said, and Jeanette was looking at him with frightness. "oh no, don't tell me... he's the father" ask Brittany. "father.!?" Simon ask amazed, "yes Simon, you're father" Jeanette said with her tail and ears down, "i'm really sorry..." she said crying. "see what you have done.!" Brittany said to Simon taking Jeanette to her room, and Simon only move down his head and some tears fell down. "don't feel bad Simon." Alvin said trying to make Simon feel some better, "I made a mess of her life..." Simon said, "I ruin it..." he said crying. "no, you don't Simon," Alvin said clapping him on the back, "I had seen how you two love each other, and I know she will forgive you. Trust me." Simon gave a little smile and hug Alvin, "thanks Alvin. I'm really grateful of having a brother like you, and i'm really sorry for what I had said to you" he said with tears on his face. "don't have to apologize, cause I'm sorry too." Alvin said hugging him back.

**This is the end of the 9 chapter. I will update my story as fast as I can.! Bye c=**


End file.
